1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to improvements in shoe cleats, and, more particularly, to such cleats having different types of traction elements on the same cleat. Although the cleats described herein have particular utility when used with golf shoes, it is to be understood that the principles of the invention have applicability for cleats used with any type of shoe for which enhanced traction is desired.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,505 (Terashima) there is disclosed a shoe cleat having a ring of traction elements that are disposed about the periphery of a hub and that alternate in length. The longer elements are described as being more flexible than the shorter elements but, as stated in the patent, this flexibility is intentionally limited so that the element “hardly bends on grass or turf and penetrates into grass and provides an excellent grip”. Not recognized in the Terashima patent is the fact that such penetration into grass damages roots, leaves indentations and is generally highly undesirable for use on golf course greens. This problem of turf penetration was addressed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,104. In that patent I disclose a cleat made up of an annular array of angularly spaced traction elements that are sufficiently flexible to permit the elements, when flexed upward under load, to trap blades of grass against the sole of the shoe. These traction elements are referred to as dynamic traction elements because of the traction provided by virtue of their traction-producing flexure under load. This flexure, during which the distal tips of the traction elements spread radially outward along the turf rather than penetrating the turf, avoids damage to greens.